The present invention relates to an absorption pad for protecting objects, like beds and furniture against liquid excretions. The pad includes a layer of liquid impervious material and a layer of liquid-absorbent material attached thereto.
With so-called bed protectors presently available for protecting beds and the like, and particularly with such protectors used in medical care, the liquid excreted by a patient lies on and spreads outward to the edges of the bed protector. If the excretion is of large volume, the liquid often runs out over the edges of the protector where it wets any undersheet and the mattress beneath.